Confesión inesperada
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Cuando se trata de declararle a alguien tu amor, nunca nada sale como lo habías planeado… y menos si tu plan incluye a un enorme Cyborg disfrazado de bebé cupido. Fic participante en el "Reto San Valentín: La ecuación del amor" del foro "Torre de los Titanes" con dificultad normal.


**¡Hola! Espero que estén muy bien y que el frío (en caso de que estén en un lugar donde haga frío) no los esté cuarteando (porque a mí sí). No tengo mucho que decir de este fic, salvo que espero que disfruten la lectura.**

 **Palabras: 1,737**

 **Prompt: 10**

 **Dificultad: Normal.**

 **Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**

 **Confesión inesperada**

Chico Bestia caminaba por los pasillos de la torre con una nota arrugada y mal doblada en una mano y un lápiz con el borrador roído en la otra. Tenía la mirada clavada en la lista de cosas escritas con una caligrafía desordenada en la hoja y conforme las revisaba las tachaba.

" _Velas ¡listas!, música romántica ¡lista!, cena ¡lista!, chicos ¡listos!, rosas ¡listas!"_

No estaba muy seguro de si a Raven le gustarían las rosas, pero debía asumir que sí. Días atrás se había propuesto estudiar a la hechicera para comprender mejor sus gustos e idear una manera adecuada para confesarle sus sentimientos, y en su trabajo de investigador, el cual había consistido en husmear en la habitación de Raven cuando ella no estaba, había descubierto una serie de novelas románticas que le habían proporcionado un panorama adecuado.

Así que a lo largo de la semana se había encargado de conseguir todo lo necesario para poder pasar una noche amena con Raven que le diera pie para sincerarse con ella. La parte material había sido de lo más sencilla, exceptuando la tentación de gastarse el dinero ahorrado en videojuegos e historietas, lo verdaderamente difícil había sido el convencer a los chicos para que lo ayudaran. Sólo Starfire había accedido a ayudarle sin obtener nada a cambio, pero con Robin y Cyborg, Chico Bestia había sudado la gota gorda. Para convencer al líder de vestirse de camarero (e incluso pintarse un bigote rizado estilo francés con marcador) había tenido que cederle su nuevo control inalámbrico, aquel que le había costado casi seis meses de ahorros, pero todo fuera por hacer las cosas bien con Raven. Y con Cyborg… bueno las cosas habían sido diferentes.

—Sigo pensando que me falta algo— susurró para si mismo el joven verde.

Volvió a revisar la lista y frunció el ceño con profundidad. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba anotado y tachado. De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron y chasqueó los dedos.

—Claro ¡Raven! Es lo único que falta— se burló vagamente mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

Se preguntó si ese actuar se debía a su despiste natural o era producto de los nervios que lo carcomían por dentro. Intentó convencerse de que sólo eran los nervios y se obligó a respirar un par de veces para tranquilizarse. Su corazón latía con una rapidez que nunca pensó sería posible y le costó más de veinte respiraciones profundas recuperar su habitual latir. Cuando así lo hizo, consultó el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Marcaba las 7:30, todavía le quedaba alrededor de media hora. Sabía que Raven tomaba siempre una taza de té a las 8:00, por lo que había planificado que todo estuviera listo para esa hora.

—Tal vez deba darme una última vuelta— pensó en voz alta.

Sabía que había dejado todo listo, pero aun así deseaba cerciorarse de que todo estaba como debía. Caminó con paso apurado hasta la sala y cuando llegó al pasillo que daba a la entrada de la sala casi le da un paro cardíaco al ver que Raven venía del otro extremo y tenía intención de entrar.

—¡Raven!— gritó con un poco más de apuro del necesario y corrió hasta quedar a un metro de ella. Al momento de llegar a su lado, Chico Bestia observó la nota y el lápiz y procedió a guardarlos en los bolsillos de su traje.

Raven había detenido su caminar y lo miraba con una expresión de confusión.

—¿Qué pasa?— a pesar de que su monotonía, Chico Bestia pudo percibir un deje de preocupación en su voz y una boba sonrisa se presentó en su rostro.

—Nada…yo… ¿a dónde vas?— cuestionó el joven sin saber que responder.

Raven inclinó levemente la cabeza a un lado y alzó una ceja.

—A la sala, creo que es obvio.

—Estem… si ¿no? Es obvio— comentó el joven con nerviosismo— pero ¿Por qué tan temprano? Todavía falta tiempo para tu té.

Raven miró aun más confundida al titán. Estaba acostumbrada a su extrañez, pero en aquel momento el chico rebasaba sus límites.

—Ignoraba que tenía que seguir un horario fijo para entrar y salir de la sala— respondió con un leve sarcasmo.

Chico Bestia sentía como un sudor frío comenzaba a acumularse en sus manos. Las palabras se le estaban agotando y sabía que no podía impedir por mucho tiempo que Raven entrara en la sala.

" _Tal vez sólo deba adelantar todo"_ consideró. No faltaba mucho para que dieran las ocho, los chicos ya debían de estar en la sala y lo único que le faltaría sería la música y las velas, pero no era algo que tomará más de dos minutos hacer.

—Bueno no importa— dijo Raven sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones— te estaba buscando.

Ahora fue el turno del joven para extrañarse.

—¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

Por unos segundos le pareció ver como las pálidas mejillas de Raven adquirían un tono carmesí, pero al observar con mayor detalle su rostro había recuperado su gris habitual.

—Es que… quería hablar contigo— confesó la joven y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos terminaron clavados en el suelo.

Los nervios en Chico Bestia fueron rápidamente sustituidos por la preocupación. No era común que Raven le rehuyera la mirada ni mucho menos que se mostrará inquieta, por lo que Chico Bestia asumió que algo malo le ocurría. Acortó un poco la distancia que los separaba y la tomó del brazo para demostrarle su apoyo.

—¿Qué ocurre Raven? ¿Estás bien?

La suavidad con la que el joven formuló ambas preguntas y el sentir su mano, ayudaron a que Raven alzara la mirada. No tardó en arrepentirse de ello, le había resultado más fácil pensar con claridad cuando no se encontraba sumida en sus profundos ojos verdes y por primera vez no supo que decir.

Debido a la cercanía entre ambos, esta vez Chico Bestia pudo ver como el rojo coloreaba con delicadeza las mejillas de la joven y le fue imposible apartar la mirada. Nunca la había visto sonrojada por tanto tiempo y le pareció que así se veía más hermosa que antes. Pronto las ganas de elevar la mano y acariciar su mejilla lo invadieron, pero ignoraba como se lo tomaría ella así que apretó el puño para mitigar su deseo.

—Chico Bestia… me gustas— se atrevió por fin a susurrar la joven.

Una revolución ocurrió en el verde tan pronto como las palabras penetraron en su cerebro. Su corazón de nuevo latió como si fuera a explotar en una ola de felicidad y por unos segundos sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos. Una enorme sonrisa se posó en sus labios y se alentó a subir la mano para colocarla en la barbilla de la joven. Una chispa de electricidad lo recorrió por dentro cuando vio como Raven le devolvía la sonrisa y alzaba el rostro para que sus labios de unieran, pero cuando el roce estaba por ocurrir una alarma se disparó en la muñeca de Chico Bestia.

—Demonios— masculló el joven y una mueca se plantó en su cara.

Le fascinaba el hecho de que fuera Raven quien le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos primero, pero la decepción no podía abandonarlo al saber que todo su plan se había ido a la basura.

—No creí que fuera tan malo— comentó Raven bajando la mirada y haciendo ademán de apartarse.

El joven reaccionó ante eso y la detuvo por el brazo.

—¡No Raven! no es eso— dijo con rapidez— es sólo que… tenía algo planeado.

Raven alzó una ceja y Chico Bestia quiso explicárselo todo, pero cuando abrió la boca nada salió. Le dedicó una sonrisa y la tomó de la mano. Caminó a la entrada de la sala, sabiendo que sería mejor mostrárselo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y ambos ingresaron, Raven no fue capaz de ocultar la sorpresa. Toda la sala había sido iluminada con velas y una serie de rosas dibujaban un sendero que conducía a una pequeña mesa para dos personas elegantemente decorada con un mantel blanco y cubiertos de plata.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Raven volviéndose hacía Chico Bestia.

Él había enrojecido ligeramente y se encogió en hombros.

—Yo también había pensado en declararme hoy— confesó—, pero tú te adelantaste. Incluso los chicos habían aceptado ayudarme— con un gesto con la cabeza señaló el lugar donde Robin y Starfire aguardaban con sus disfraces de camareros y sus bigotes pintados.

Un enorme sonrojo creció en las mejillas de Raven al ver a su mejor amiga observarlos con una sonrisa soñadora y a su líder con una ceja alzada, pero también con una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Chico Bestia para agradecerle el detalle, pero no hubo oportunidad. Tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, él la tomó del rostro y besó con delicadeza. El gesto fue totalmente repentino, sin embargo eso no impidió que Raven pronto cerrara los ojos y correspondiera el beso al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello de Chico Bestia. A lo lejos escuchó como sus emociones detonaban la explosión de algunas cosas, pero nada de eso le importó. La felicidad de saber que el joven bromista correspondía sus sentimientos le pareció más importante que causar destrozos en la sala.

Sólo hasta que escucharon que algo cayó con brusquedad y fue seguido por el sonido de madera y vidrios romperse se separaron. Los ojos de todos fueron a dar donde antes había estado la mesa y por unos instantes nadie supo que hacer. Sobre los restos de la mesa se encontraba un Cyborg inconsciente con un pañal de bebé, un arco y una flecha con punta de corazón pegados con cinta en cada una de sus manos y para rematar una soga anudada a su cintura.

Robin, Starfire y Raven miraron a Chico Bestia, quien se encogió en hombros.

—Supongo que debí amarrarlo con más de una cuerda— se disculpó el joven sonriendo de manera apenada.

Quiso la suerte que los somníferos que Chico Bestia le había administrado a Cyborg perdieran efecto en ese momento y el mitad-robot despertó de su trance. Parpadeó un par de segundos y después descubrió donde y como se encontraba. Una furia asesina subió con rapidez hasta tornar rojo su rostro.

—¡Chico Bestia!— gritó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, pero el aludido había abandonado tan pronto como pudo la torre T que para esas alturas ya debía de estar por llegar a China.

 **Fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, intente darle un tono cómico (ojalá lo haya conseguido). Juzguen ustedes que tal quedo en un review (se los agradecería) y también si quisieran votar por el fic se los agradecería aun más.**

 **Muchos saludos.**


End file.
